Merlin's Epic Speech
by Your-Loveable-Tiger
Summary: Merlin gives his enemies an epic speeches and advice. Speeches are inspired by or are quoted from Doctor Who
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the 11th Doctor's epic speech

Warning: none needed

Summary: Merlin gives his enemies an epic speech.

**-0- - 0- - 0 - 0 - 0 - - 0- - 0-**

The battlefield is filled with the sound of swords clanging against swords and shields, the moans of dying soldiers echo as suddenly a voice rings out of the surrounding lands of Camelot.

"Hello Camelot!" shouts Merlin loudly, "Who takes Camelot, takes all of Albion! But, bad news everyone!" continues Merlin emerges standing atop a battlement.

"Cause guess who! Ha Listen you lot! You're all running about and fighting it is really quite distracting. Could you all stay still a minute because I. AM. TALKING!" shouts Merlin.

Both armies stop and stare at Merlin. Morgana raises an eyebrow irritably at the servant boy for once again delaying her plans to conquer Camelot.

"Merlin you idiot," mutters Arthur hoping that an enemy archer wasn't about to shoot Merlin down from the tower.

"Now the question of the hour is, '_Who is protecting Camelot?_ Answer, I am. Next question: Who is going to try and invade it?" Merlin asks looking down at Morgana and Mordred's army clearly making eye contact at the witch and former Druid.

"Come on! Look at me! No plan! No back up! No weapons worth a dam! Oh and something else I don't have… anything to lose!" Merlin taunts the invading army. Morgana feels the desire to smirk but a feeling of uneasiness fills her.

"So if you're sitting down there on your silly little horses, waving your silly little swords and spears around and you've got plans on taking Camelot. Just remember who is standing in your way! Remember every other sorcerer, sorceress and monster that has attacked Camelot and failed. Remember every failed attempt on Arthur's life. Remember what happened to them. And now, remember every black day I ever stopped you, and then, AND THEN. Do the smart thing," Merlin pauses, everyone waiting on bated breath for Merlin to continue.

"Let somebody else try first," Merlin suggests cheekily.

Morgana and Mordred look at each other and sound the call for retreat.

Merlin watches as the invading army turns and flees. He calmly steps down from the battlement and walks over to Arthur. Merlin looks around at all of the Knights of the Round Table and smiles smugly.

"That should keep them squabbling for half a day," Merlin says cheerfully walking off. The Knights watch him pass clearly confused as to how he scared of an entire army with one speech.

**-0- - 0- - 0 - 0 - 0 - - 0- - 0-**

I caught myself watching the 11th Doctor's speech from the Pandorica Opens and realised that merlin would be cheeky enough to say something like this to Morgana, that and Merlin has met the Doctor so maybe the Doctor gave him some public speaking lessons.

Your Loveable Tiger


	2. Never put Merlin in a trap

Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin or the 11th Doctor's epic speech

Warning: none needed

Summary: Merlin tells Morgana that there is something you never put in a trap.

Dedications: this story is dedicated to boundenid who requested this story.

**-0- - 0- - 0 - 0 - 0 - - 0- - 0-**

Merlin fights the urge to sigh in frustration as Morgana smirks _again_, it's all she ever seemed to do now Merlin thought to himself. Merlin looks around at all of Morgana's stone angel soldiers surrounding him in a network of caves.

"You're trapped Merlin, you have nowhere to go. You will die in these caves and no one will be left to save Arthur," she taunts the young warlock. Merlin takes a deep breath to calm himself. His eyes widen as he smells the slight smell of natural gas, almost undetectable. He looks up at the cave above him and subtly using his magic he sees the source of the gas. Merlin weights the flaming torch in his hand as he calculates how high he'll need to throw it. He looks at Morgana and grins cheekily at her.

"Didn't anyone ever tell you?" he asks her, Morgana remains silent, her brows furrowing in confusion.

"There's one thing you never put in a trap if you're smart. If you value your continued existence, if you have any plans about seeing tomorrow, there's one thing you never put in a trap," Merlin taunts Morgana.

"And what would that be?" she sneers. Merlin just smiles.

"Me," he answers throwing the flaming torch up into the air. The gas trapped in the cave's ceiling ignites causing a huge explosion sending Morgana and her stone angel soldiers crashing to the ground as rock falls all around them. Morgana looks around as the dust settles, all of her stone angel soldiers have been crushed by the falling rocks and boulders. However the most infuriating thing is that Merlin is long gone.

**-0- - 0- - 0 - 0 - 0 - - 0- - 0-**

Boundenid asked really nicely if I could write a Merlin version of the Doctor's little bit of advice to the Weeping Angels.

Your Loveable Tiger


End file.
